the_fanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe
"I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!" - Extended Intro Steven Quartz Universe (originally from Steven Universe) is the half-human, half-Gem son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and a member of the Crystal Gems. He's the first and only hybrid between a human and a Gem, making him one of a kind. Fanverse New Steven Universe Adventures In Redemption, Steven wakes up from bed one night, looking out of his window to the beach. When Pearl questions why he's awake, Steven explains that he is worried about Lapis. Pearl reassures him that they'll find a way to save her and Steven is able to get back to sleep. The next morning, he wakes up screaming and tells Garnet that he dream-connected with Lapis, who warned him that Malachite's personality was taking control. They both tell Amethyst and Pearl the situation and is quite happy when Garnet decides they must increase his training on using his powers, because he would learn cool stuff. After Greg comes and informs them of an attack at the boardwalk, Steven and the Gems rush over to discover the attackers are Clusters. Steven ends up defending the Big Donut, but his shield gets knocked away. Sadie saves him by throwing donuts at the Cluster and Dr. Maheswaran runs it over with her car. He receives assistance from Connie, but they are all overpowered. The kids rush over to rescue an injured Amethyst, with Steven freeing her from the Clusters as Connie covers him. As Steven kneels next to Amethyst, he laments that he couldn't give her strength. Suddenly, his gem glows, transferring his energy to Amethyst. This gives her a boost that allows her to defeat the Clusters with a powerful Spin Dash, but she collapses afterward. Steven also passes out. Appearance Steven is short and chubby with a thick, stocky build. His skin is a pinkish color and he has dark, curly hair with black eyes. He wears a red-pick shirt with a yellow star, blue jeans and pink sandals. His gem, a pentagonal-facet, pink stone that he inherited from his mother, takes the place of his bellybutton. Personality Steven is a friendly, cheerful and happy-go-lucky boy who is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City. He is the most pacifistic of the Crystal Gems, preferring to resort to reasoning with his enemies rather than fighting them. Despite this, Steven won't hesitate to fight to defend the people he cares about. He is very musically inclined and spontaneously breaks into song. He greatly admires the Crystal Gems - Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl - and considers them his family. Abilities Being half-Gem, Steven is capable of using magic, but it is unknown if he possesses all the powers of a pure Gem. While he is shown to have some of the abilities of a regular Gem, he lacks control over them due to lack of training. He's capable of using the Warp Pads, bubbling objects and sending them to the Temple. Since Steven is half-human, he is capable of fusing with a human, as he fused with Connie to form Stevonnie. It is unknown if he can fuse with normal Gems. He's also capable of shape-shifting, but has little control over it, his first attempt at it turning him into a cat monster. Skill Set Due to having his mother's gemstone, most of his unique abilities are shared with her. * Shield Proficiency: Steven can summon his mother's shield to defend himself and others. He needs to feel a strong need to protect others to call it. ** Projectile Shield: Steven can throw his shield to as a range attack with great speed and power. ** Shield Vibration: Steven's shield can produce vibrations that disrupts Gem constructs. ** Tag-Team Combat: Steven is able to coordinate his shield techniques with Connie's swordplay. Unique Abilities * Age Fluctuation: Steven is able to change his age depending on his state of mind. His is as old as he feels. * Healing: Steven's saliva had healing powers and he's able to heal both humans and Gems. His powers cannot heal inorganic objects, however. * Phytokinesis: Steven has elemental powers over plants such as creating an army of sentient watermelons to protect him, but he has no control over them. * Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry: Since his body is organic instead of a light construct. Steven can pass through destabilization fields and grab the live end of Gem Destabilizers with only mild discomfort. * Bubble Shield: Steven can form a near indestructible bubble around himself. He can also use it offensively by expanding it to push foes away. * Dream Communication: Steven can communicate mentally with other Gems via his dreams. * Energy Transfer: Steven can transfer some of his Gem energy to their beings, giving them a power boost. This has the downside weakening Steven as well as the energy recipient once the boost wears off. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Males Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magic Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Users Category:Universe Family